Meaning of Love
by Miriam White
Summary: After about half a year, Lucy is elated to finally return to Fairy High as a senior. Friends, enemies and Lucy's gorgeous and charming boyfriend await her, but then there's his best friend, and Lucy definitely did not plan on having feelings for both boys. But hey, stuff happens. Problems will ensue and Lucy will be left at a crossroads. Will it be Graylu or Nalu?


**A/N:** Hi everyone! Here I am with a new story! I wasn't planning on doing another Fairy Tail High story, but I was inspired by the doujinshi by SabZac called "Meaning of Love." Make sure you go see it, it's also on youtube. Anyways, I'm really excited for this story, but make sure you read my other story that's still in progress. Make sure you leave comments, reviews and questions! Love all my followers and I hope you enjoy this story.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters and rights of Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima, I do not own anything. Also, once again, this story line was inspired by the doujinshi drawn and written by SabZac.

* * *

My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm seventeen-years-old. Just last week I learned that my family would be moving back to Magnolia after half a year, and ever since then, I can't stop smiling! My father's job causes us to move a lot, and consequently, I had never really made any real friends in my childhood. But, as fate would have it, I found myself in Magnolia, attending Fairy High for the first year and a half of high school. There, I met so many wonderful people that made me feel like family, even though a lot of them had known each other since childhood. However, no matter how much I hoped it wouldn't happen, my father and I had to move once again, leaving behind the first real friends I had ever made and the dreams I had for the future there. So, one can only imagine just how excited I was to finally return to the place that brought me so much happiness in the past! I've been in Crocus since we left for half a year, and now I get to return to Fairy High as a senior. Just thinking about it makes me feel giddy inside!

"Lucy! Come help with the boxes." I heard my father calling out to me. I practically skipped up the stairs of my new house, carrying one box at a time. I had already chosen my room, it had a big window that had a view of the lively street we lived on. I could put my bed right beside it and wake up to bright sun every morning. I sighed contently, I could already feel that this would be an amazing year! What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

After unpacking everything and furnishing as much as we could for one day, my father and I decided we'd finish setting everything up tomorrow. I plopped down on my bed after a long day of work and pulled out my phone. I peered down at the screen to see I had received another message, from _him._ I started grinning like an idiot as I quickly unlocked my phone to reply to his latest message. It read: _I'll be waiting at 6pm in the park. We could walk through town together :)._

I squealed inwardly. I replied saying: _Sure!_ But if I were being honest, sure is not how I would've replied, I would've said: _OF COURSE HELL YES!_ I giggled to myself and clutched the phone to my chest. After so long, I would finally get to see my boyfriend again!

When I first moved to Magnolia, I made a lot of friends, but there was someone in particular who I met. Him and I were close from the beginning, he cared about me, and kept me from overthinking things or worrying too much, and he cheered me up with only his smile. Not to mention he was insanely good looking. Girls would flock after him, which really upset me. Though, on the day of my departing, he shocked me when he asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course I wanted to say yes, but I was already leaving, could we even make it work? In the end though, I ended up saying yes, and what a great decision too because now I'm going back and I get to be with him again. I smiled. _I finally get to see him again._

* * *

I could barely sleep that night, I kept tossing and turning and not just for my date, but for Fairy High too (which would be the day after.) It had been so long, would everyone still remember me? I wondered if everyone was still the same. Did Levy still keep her nose in a book all day long? Did Cana still drink uncontrollably? Did Erza still love strawberry cake? Did Reedus still paint everyday? Would Gajeel still call me bunny girl? I laughed, I had always hated that nickname, but now, it just made me feel nostalgic. Then, there was _him._ Would him and I still hit it off after all this time? My stomach churned at the thought of hanging out with him again. Questions upon questions just kept piling themselves up in my head. _Well there goes my good night's sleep._ I thought.

* * *

The next morning I made sure to wake up extra early to get ready for my date. After my long and much needed bath, I dressed myself in a black skirt and a sleeveless navy blue halter top. I left my hair open but grabbed some loose ends from the front and tied them at the back with a ribbon embellishment. Finally, I pulled my brown boots on and grabbed my purse which contained my phone and some money for our walk around town.

"Today is going to be a great day!" I cheered excitedly, throwing my fist in the air.

I walked to the park, it made me happy when I realized I still remembered the way, it was almost like I never left and that I went to the park every single day. I stood under the shade of the tree and waited. After some time I checked my phone. It was 6:12 PM.

"He's late," I muttered. I let out a sigh and leaned back to the tree.

"Lucy!"

I turned my head eagerly to see the source of the voice, it was him! He quickened his pace and I while I started running into his arms.

"Gray!" I yelled, wrapping myself around him. I felt his arms tightly squeeze my body and I buried my face into his chest.

"Lucy…." Gray said as he hugged me tighter, "I've missed you."

"And I've missed you," I replied, blushing madly.


End file.
